The Golden Bridge
by Dandielion
Summary: Shadow and Amy are little kids and Amy's the new girl in school. Shadow and Amy then talks to each other and then they find a forest. They explore the forest and they find a bridge made out of solid gold. And that's when their adventures begin. R&R.
1. The New Hedgehog

**The Golden Bridge**

**Chapter One: The New Hedgehog**

**Shadow: 9**

**Amy: 9**

**Rouge: 12**

**Sonic: 9**

**Knuckles: 11**

**Abby: 6**

A black hedgehog with red streaks in his quills was walking to school with his little sister Abby. Shadow held her hand tightly and crossed streets and then they made it to school. Shadow sat down in class and then a pink hedgehog sat beside him. Suddenly the teacher walked into the room. He was a yellow hedgehog with golden eyes and he wore a black sweater, white gloves, some light blue jeans, and some black shoes. He smiled at everyone. "Okay class, today we're gonna do some math…lots and lots of math. Hard math," He said.

"Okay, Mister Jazz," The whole class said except Shadow. Jazz looked at Shadow and shook his head.

"I didn't hear you Shadow," Jazz said.

"Okay, Mister Jazz," Shadow mumbled. Jazz sighed.

"Class, did you hear him? Because I didn't," Jazz said sounding annoyed.

"No Mister Jazz," Everyone said except the pink hedgehog. Jazz looked at the pink hedgehog and smiled.

"Come here miss," Jazz said, as he pointed at the pink hedgehog. The pink hedgehog smiled a little and got up and walked over to him. She turned to the whole class and put on a bright smile. "This is our new student. Now tell the class your name," Jazz told the pink hedgehog.

"I'm Amy Rose," Amy said. Everyone said hi then Amy took her seat next to Shadow again. Jazz started talking about math again. Amy looked over at Shadow and smiled. "Hi, I'm Amy," Amy said politely. Shadow looked at her.

"I'm Shadow the Hedgehog," Shadow said then looked away.

Hours past then it was time for lunch. Shadow walked into the cafeteria and sat down at a table. He opened his lunch bag and pulled out a tuna sandwich, a little bag of BBQ chips, and a strawberry kiwi Capri Sun. Shadow frowned. "I hate it when my mom gets me this," Shadow mumbled. Suddenly Amy sat across the table from him and smiled. Shadow looked at her then rolled his eyes. "Am I being stalked?" Shadow thought. Amy then opened up her lunch bag and pulled out a hot veggie burger, some hot fries, and a soda. Shadow smelled the food and sighed. It smelled so good to him.

"I don't like it when my mom packs me this, she does it all the time," Amy said. "My lunch bag has a warmer in it to keep the food nice and hot, oh and fresh," Amy said.

"Do you want to trade lunches?" Shadow asked. Amy nodded happily then they switched lunches. After lunch they went back to class.

After school Shadow got his little sister and walked back home along with Amy. They stopped in front of a small house. "This is your house?" Amy asked. Shadow nodded.

"Pretty old," Shadow said.

"Come on Shadow, I'm hungry," Abby said, as she pulled him towards the house. Shadow looked at Amy.

"Do you want to come and meet my parents?" Shadow asked. Amy nodded and followed them into the house. Suddenly they were greeted by Shadow's mother.

"Hi sweeties," Shadow's mother said then looked at Amy. "Who's this?" She asked, as she stared at Amy.

"That's Amy Rose, she's new here at school," Shadow replied.

"Well it's nice to meet you Amy Rose," Shadow's mother said.

"It's nice to meet you too," Amy said with a smile on her face.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," Abby said with tears in her eyes. Shadow's mother picked her up and smiled.

"We'll get you some food. Shadow, why won't you and your friend go play outside," Shadow's mother said. Shadow nodded with a smile on his face.

"Kay. Come on Amy," Shadow said, as he grabbed Amy's hand and pulled her outside.

"Let's go over there!" Amy exclaimed, as she pointed at a forest across the street. Shadow nodded then they ran over to it.

**THE END OF CHAPTER 1**

**Can you review and don't leave flames?**


	2. The Bridge

**The Golden Bridge**

**Chapter Two: The Bridge**

They ran over to the forest and there were dead leaves all over the ground and the trees were very tall. Amy looked at Shadow and smiled cutely. "Let's play a game!" Amy exclaimed. Shadow looked at her and smiled.

"What kind of game?" He asked.

"We can play hide and seek. I'll go hide," Amy said then ran off somewhere. Shadow faced a tree and closed his eyes then started to count to a hundred.

After a while he made it to a hundred. "Ready or not, here I come Amy," Shadow said and started looking. "Amy where are you?" Shadow asked, as he looked under a rock. "You're not under there," He said then searched inside a bush. "Nope," He said then looked behind a tree. "No," He said then sighed. "Amy where are you?!" Shadow called out to her. No reply. Shadow shivered when he suddenly heard someone moving around in a berry bush. He approached the bush. "Amy are you in there?" He asked. Suddenly a rabbit hopped out and Shadow screamed and fell onto his bottom. The rabbit stared at him then started hopping away. Shadow smiled. "Hey come back," He said and started chasing it. The rabbit hopped and hopped until it reached a really big bush that was covering something. Suddenly Amy jumped up from behind him and Shadow fell to the ground. "Amy!" He exclaimed. Amy giggled.

"Shadow, what are you doing on the ground?" Amy asked. Shadow shook his head, as Amy helped him up off of the ground.

"You scared me Amy, where were you?" He asked.

"Hiding," Amy replied then eyed the big bush. "Hey. Let's play in that big bush," Amy said, as she pointed at the bush. Shadow looked at the bush and sighed.

"What if we get lost?" Shadow asked. Amy looked at him then sighed.

"You are right. Let's go home now," Amy said, as she grabbed Shadow's hand. Shadow smiled and then they ran off back to Shadow's house.

When they got there Shadow knocked on the door. Suddenly Shadow's mother opened the door. She smiled at them. "Hey Shadow and Amy," Shadow's mother said politely.

"Hi mommy," Shadow said with a smile on his face.

"I'm going home Shadow. Do you want to play again tomorrow?" Amy asked. Shadow nodded.

"Yeah, I can't wait," Shadow said happily. Amy giggled then ran off. Shadow then walked into the house and his mother shut the door. Shadow looked at his mother. "Mommy, where's Abby?" He asked cutely.

"She's taking a nap upstairs," His mother replied. Shadow nodded. "Are you hungry sweetie?" She asked.

"Uh huh," He replied. His mother made him a sandwich and Shadow ate it then he went to go to bed. He lay down on his bed and couldn't stop thinking about his new friend Amy. He never had a friend before and Amy is his first friend. Shadow sighed happily then closed his eyes. He suddenly fell fast asleep.

The next day Shadow and Abby were walking to school together hand in hand. They made it to school and Shadow sat down in class. Sonic was sitting behind him laughing about something and Amy was sitting next to him again. She smiled at him and winked. Shadow nodded at her then Mister Jazz came into the classroom. "Alright class. Today we are gonna learn very, very hard tests," He said, as he smiled. Shadow sighed then suddenly he felt someone hit his head. He turned around and Sonic was laughing at him. Shadow growled then looked at Amy.

"Just ignore that jerk," Amy whispered to him. Shadow smiled at her and nodded.

After that it was lunch time and Shadow and Amy sat at the same table together. Shadow sighed angrily after what he saw inside his lunch bag. "My mom got me the same thing," Shadow mumbled. Amy opened her lunch bag and also sighed angrily.

"My mom too," Amy replied. "Want to trade again?" Amy asked. Shadow smiled brightly and nodded. After that they switched lunches. Suddenly Sonic walked over to them and sat next to Amy. He put his arm around her and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Sonic. What's your name pinky?" He asked Amy. Amy pushed his arm off of her and frowned.

"I'm Amy Rose," Amy replied. Sonic nodded then looked at Shadow.

"Is Amy your girlfriend?" He asked. Shadow's eyes widened.

"No!" Shadow exclaimed. "She's my friend,"

"Yeah, we're just friends Sonic," Amy said. Sonic laughed.

"Yeah, alright. Hey Amy, do you want to be my friend too?" Sonic asked. Shadow stared at Sonic angrily.

"He can't just steal my friend!" Shadow thought. Amy chewed on her food then swallowed.

"No. I only have one friend and his name is Shadow," Amy replied. Sonic sighed and shook his head then suddenly Knuckles walked over to them and sat next to Shadow.

"What's crackin' Sonic?" Knuckles asked, as he shook Sonic's hand.

"Nothing much," Sonic replied.

"You guys are talking like teenagers or something," Shadow mumbled. Sonic frowned at him.

"That's how cool kids talk," Sonic replied. "And your not one," Shadow frowned and got up with his lunch in his hands.

"Come one Amy, let's sit somewhere else," Shadow said, as he walked over to another table. Amy followed him over. Suddenly Rouge walked over to Shadow and Amy and frowned.

"Okay. Where's my money?" Rouge asked. Shadow didn't say anything and Amy smiled at her.

"Hi, I'm Amy Rose. Would you like some money so you can buy yourself some lunch?" She asked.

"Shut up pinky. I'm talking to Shadow," Rouge replied. Amy looked down at her food sadly. Shadow looked at Rouge and growled.

"I'm not giving you any money anymore Rouge," Shadow said. Rouge growled and then sighed.

"I'm gonna kill you tomorrow," Rouge said then walked away.

"She was mean," Amy said. Shadow nodded.

After school Shadow, Amy, and Abby walked to Shadow's house so Shadow could drop Abby off. "Bye Abby," Shadow said, as Abby ran towards the house. "Let's go play now," Shadow said then they both ran into the forest again.

"Let's play tag," Amy said happily. "Tag! Your it!" Amy shouted and tagged Shadow then started running. Shadow went after her. They were laughing as they ran.

"I'm gonna get you!" Shadow exclaimed joyfully, as he ran.

"You can't catch me!" Amy exclaimed through laughter. Suddenly Amy ran to that big bush and jumped inside it. Shadow jumped in after her. Amy then came out from the other side and spotted a river and a bridge made out of solid gold. Amy stopped in front of the bridge and gasped. "Wow," Amy said amazed. Suddenly Shadow made it through and ran over to Amy.

"Tag! Now you're it," Shadow said, as he tagged her. Amy didn't move and stared at the bridge. Shadow looked to where she was staring at and gasped. "That's a bridge made out of solid gold," Shadow said amazed and walked over to it. Amy followed him and grabbed his hand. Shadow looked at her. "It's okay Amy," Shadow said. Amy nodded. "We found a bridge! We can make it ours!" Shadow exclaimed happily. Amy smiled.

"Yeah! We can name it The Golden Bridge!" Amy exclaimed happily then her and Shadow started dancing on it. They were laughing as they did. After a while they got tired and stopped. Amy looked on the other side of the bridge and smiled. "Let's go to the other side and see what's over there," Amy said. Shadow nodded then they approached the other side.

**THE END OF CHAPTER 2**

**Please review! I own Abby! See ya!**


	3. The Other Side

**The Golden Bridge**

**Chapter 3: The Other Side**

They approached the other side slowly. They stepped off of the bridge and onto the ground. Shadow walked around for a minute then stared down at the dead leaves. They were all yellow. Shadow smiled. "Amy, look," Shadow said, as he pointed down at the leaves. Amy looked down and smiled.

"Yellow leaves!" Amy exclaimed and started jumping up and down happily. Shadow joined her and they laughed joyfully. Amy started running deeper into the other side of the bridge. "Come one Shadow!" She exclaimed, as she ran. Shadow followed her. They ran and ran until they didn't see the bridge anymore. Amy sat down on a rock and patted the side of the rock so Shadow could sit next to her. Shadow sat next to her and held her hand.

"I'm glad we're friends Amy," Shadow told her happily. Amy nodded and looked at the trees. They were all gold.

"Shadow look," Amy said, as she pointed at the trees. Shadow looked at them and gasped.

"They're all gold Amy," Shadow said.

"I know…why is everything gold here Shadow?" Amy asked.

"I don't know," Shadow replied still staring at the golden trees. Suddenly Shadow spotted a blueberry bush with lots of blueberries on it. "Amy are you hungry?" Shadow asked.

"Uh huh," Amy replied cutely.

"Stay here," Shadow said then ran over to the berry bush. He started picking berries and putting them in his hand. Suddenly that same rabbit hopped out of the bush and stared at Shadow.

"Don't eat those, they're poisonous. The Dark Master made them like that," The rabbit told him. Shadow gasped and fell onto his back. Amy ran over to him and looked at the rabbit.

"Hello mister rabbit," Amy said, as she petted it. "It's just a rabbit Shadow," Amy told Shadow.

"It talked," Shadow replied nervously. Amy stared at the rabbit.

"Indeed I talked," The rabbit said. Amy gasped and fell on top of Shadow.

"Amy, get off, you're hurting me," Shadow said. Amy got up and stared at the rabbit surprised.

"What are your names?" The rabbit asked.

"I'm Amy Rose," Amy replied.

"And I'm Shadow the hedgehog," Shadow said. The rabbit nodded.

"I'm Jack," The rabbit said. "If you're hungry I know where you can get some food," Jack said. Amy helped Shadow off of the ground then they followed the rabbit.

"Where are we Jack?" Shadow asked.

"You're in Golden Land," Jack replied. "I saw you kids yesterday. You shouldn't be here. The Dark Master loves to eat children for dinner," Jack told them. Shadow and Amy gulped nervously. "Whoever brings The Dark Master food they get millions of gold and get set free," Jack explained. "Anyone could just trick you guys and bring you to him," Jack said.

"How do we know you're not tricking us?" Amy asked with looking really scared. Jack stopped walking and turned to face them.

"Listen…you kids need to come with me or else!" Jack shouted and jumped onto Amy and started biting her. Amy screamed and tried to get the rabbit off of her. Shadow grabbed the rabbit and threw it away. He then helped Amy off of the ground. A small amount of blood was on Amy's face. Amy was now crying.

"Come on Amy, let's get out of here," Shadow told her and they started running. Shadow turned back and saw the rabbit chasing them really fast, he was gaining on them. Shadow then picked up Amy (Bridal style) and then ran really fast. Amy was surprised at how fast Shadow was going.

"Shadow can run really fast," Amy thought. Shadow ran and ran until they didn't see the rabbit anymore. Shadow sat Amy down and fell down on the ground and passed out from exhaustion. Amy kneeled down beside him and shook him. "Shadow, wake up," Amy said, as she pushed him. It was getting really dark now. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Amy then laid down next to him and put his arm over her. Amy put her face into his chest and closed her eyes tight shut.

Back at Shadow's house Shadow's mother was really worried about him and Amy. "Where are those kids?" She asked herself nervously. Suddenly Shadow's dad walked up to her.

"Call the police, we're gonna look for them," Shadow's father said. She nodded and picked up the phone to call the police.

**THE END OF CHAPTER 3**

**Please review!**


	4. Searching

**The Golden Bridge**

**Chapter 4: Searching**

Shadow opened his eyes and it was really dark but he could still see Amy. Shadow squeezed Amy tightly because he was really cold and scared. "I want to go home," Shadow thought. Amy was asleep and clutching onto Shadow tightly. Shadow then heard something howl not too far from where they are. He whimpered in fear and started shaking Amy roughly. Amy opened her eyes and stared at Shadow. Shadow was looking really pale now.

"Shadow…I want to go home," Amy said with tears in her eyes. Shadow nodded, as he shook in fear.

"We have to go look for the bridge," Shadow said, as he grabbed her hand and then they stood up. They started walking slowly in fear.

After hours and hours of searching for the bridge they didn't find it. Shadow sat down against a tree and started crying. Amy sat next to him and also started crying. They held each other's hand and cried. Amy suddenly stopped crying and looked at Shadow. Shadow was sniffling. "Shadow," Amy croaked. Shadow looked at her with big hot tears in his eyes.

"What?" Shadow asked.

"I'm scared," She whispered, as a tear rolled down her cheek. Shadow squeezed her hand and thought about his parents and his little sister Abby.

"Don't be scared Amy…I…I'm gonna get us out of this scary place," Shadow replied very nervously. Amy just stared at him, as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Want to go home," Amy whimpered and buried her face into Shadow's chest fur. Shadow wrapped his arms around her and tears started rolling down his cheeks slowly.

Back at Shadow's house, the police came and Shadow's father, mother, and Abby came out of the house. They were all gonna look for them. A black hedgehog with green streaks in his quills walked over to them. He was a detective named Shrift. He walked up to Shadow's family and sighed. "When was the last time you've seen your son and that pink hedgehog?" He asked. "Oh, and I'm Shrift," He said. Shadow's father frowned at him.

"I'm Wark…and this is my wife Sarah and my daughter Abby," He said, as he pointed at his wife and child. Shrift nodded as the police stood there just staring at them.

"The last time I saw them is when…um…this morning," Sarah said with tears in her eyes. Shrift nodded slowly.

"Mommy…they went into the scary woods," Abby said, as she pointed at the woods. Everyone looked at the woods.

"Are you sure Abby?" Sarah asked. Abby nodded.

"Uh huh, they talked about it all the way home from school," Abby replied cutely. Sarah picked her up and sighed.

"I believe her…they would have gone into those woods," Sarah said.

"I believe her too, that's where we'll look," Wark said. Shrift nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. Uh search in the woods. Those children might be there," Shrift told the police. The police nodded and ran into the woods. Shrift looked at Shadow's parents. "Come on, we have to look for your kids," Shrift said.

"Shadow is just my son…Amy isn't," Wark told him. Shrift's eyes widened.

"REALLY???!!!" Shrift asked very surprised. Shadow's parents nodded. "For goodness sake, why didn't ya tell me?! Now I have to go to her parents' house," He exclaimed and ran off. Sarah, Wark, and Abby ignored him and ran into the woods.

Shadow and Amy were still sitting there crying. Shadow got up slowly and helped Amy up suddenly. "Where are we going Shadow?" Amy asked.

"We are going to look for The Golden Bridge again," Shadow replied, as he wiped some of his tears away. Amy nodded slowly and grabbed his hand. They then jogged off.

After hours and hours the sun began to come up. Shadow sighed heavily and sat down. Amy collapsed down next to him tiredly. Shadow looked at the sun coming up slowly. "We are never going to get home," Shadow said sadly. Amy shook her head.

"Don't give up Shadow," Amy told him with a small smile on her face. Shadow frowned.

"We have to give up! We don't see the bridge anywhere Amy! We looked at where we came from and no bridge!" Shadow shouted angrily and stood up. Amy stared at him sadly. "We are going to die here!" Shadow yelled. Tears formed in Amy's eyes and she stood up.

"…but Shadow," Amy said sadly, as she put her hand on his shoulder. Shadow pushed her hard and she fell to the ground on her bottom hard.

"NO!" Shadow yelled. Amy started crying. She suddenly got up and ran away. Shadow watched her then closed his eyes. He then opened his eyes and the sun was high up in the sky and Amy was long gone. He was now alone. "Amy…" Shadow whispered, as he looked around. "Amy!" He exclaimed and started running. "Amy, I'm sorry!" Shadow exclaimed with tears in his eyes. Suddenly someone came up from behind him and covered his mouth. Shadow tried to scream but he failed. He tried kicking and biting but he failed at that too. The person pulled him behind a tall bush and sat down. It was a black mobian bat with red eyes. Shadow stared at it for a very long time then removed the bat's hand. "Who are you?" Shadow asked.

"I'm Nova," The bat replied with a female's voice. Shadow shook his head and stood up.

"I don't trust you," Shadow said. "Jack tried to bring me and Amy to some monster," Shadow said and was about to walk away but Nova grabbed his wrist.

"I'm not like him," She replied. Shadow stared at her. "Get down, The Dark Master's searching party is looking for you two," She warned. Shadow quickly sat next to her.

"They might get Amy," He said with tears in his eyes. Nova shook her head.

"No, I brought her to my Light Kingdom," She replied. "She'll be safe there," She said. "Come on…we need to get out of here," She said, as she grabbed Shadow's hand and flew off with him.

Wark, Sarah, and Abby were still looking for Shadow then suddenly they spotted a very tall bush. "They wouldn't be in there," Wark said then he and Sarah started walking away. Abby stared at it.

"Come on Abby," Sarah called out to her without looking at her. Abby was about to follow her parents until a black hand grabbed her and pulled her into the bush. Abby screamed and Wark and Sarah looked back and didn't see Abby anymore.

"Abby!" Wark shouted.

"Abby where are you?!" Sarah shouted, as her and Wark looked around rapidly.

Some black demon thing was bringing Abby across The Golden Bridge quickly. Abby couldn't get away nor could she scream because the demon thing had his hand over her mouth and he was squeezing her tight. After he crossed the bridge the bridge vanished into thin air.

**THE END OF CHAPTER 4**

**Things are staring to happen! Lots of things! Please review!**


	5. Searching for Abby

**The Golden Bridge**

**Chapter 5: Searching for Abby**

Nova was still holding on to Shadow flying. Shadow's arm was hurting really bad. "Are we almost there Nova?" Shadow asked. Nova nodded.

"Yes," She replied. Shadow nodded. After a couple of minutes they made it to some humongous kingdom on top of a huge hill. A small town was at the bottom of the hill. Nova landed at the big front door of the kingdom and let go of Shadow. "We are here now," Nova said. Shadow nodded. Nova then knocked on the big door.

"Are you a princess Nova?" Shadow asked. Nova nodded.

"Yes I am," She replied.

"How old are you?" Shadow asked with curiosity in his voice. Nova looked at him and smiled a little.

"I'm twelve," Nova replied. "How old are you?" Nova asked.

"Nine," Shadow replied then suddenly a fat rabbit with butterfly wings opened the door. He wore a red shirt, red pants, and red shoes.

"Princess Nova! We were so worried about you! Your parents want you. They are very angry with you for leaving," The fat rabbit said.

"Thank you Larry. I did it for Shadow and Amy," Nova said then looked at Shadow. "Your friend must be upstairs if you wish to see her," Nova told Shadow then walked into the kingdom. Larry stared at Shadow for a very long time.

"Come in then," He said suddenly then Shadow quickly ran into the kingdom and ran up some stairs. He then ran up to a door and knocked on it quickly.

"…come in," Amy said from the other side. Shadow pushed the door open slowly and peeked inside. He saw Amy sitting on a big white bed wearing a long pink dress with all kinds of designs on it. He walked over to her slowly and then stood in front of her. "What do you want?" Amy asked.

"I'm sorry Amy…I…I didn't mean to push you," Shadow said sadly and sat next to her. Amy didn't say anything she just sat there. "I hope you'll forgive me," Shadow said quietly. Amy slowly looked at him then smiled a little.

"I forgive you Shadow," Amy said then they hugged. Suddenly Nova opened the door and walked into the room with a worried look on her face. Shadow and Amy looked at her.

"…I was looking in my searching orb and saw a small hedgehog being taken to The Dark Master's kingdom," Nova said. "I think her name's Abby," Nova said thoughtfully. Shadow's eyes widened and he stood up quickly.

"Abby's my sister! We have to save her!" Shadow exclaimed and was about to run past Nova but Nova grabbed his wrist.

"There are too many demons Shadow," Nova told him.

"I don't care! She's my little sister!" Shadow shouted and tried to get away but failed.

"If you are going then let me tell you this. Trust no one, be back before night, watch out for the trees and the demons. The demons' hearing is like a dog's," Nova warned him. Shadow nodded.

"Come on Amy!" Shadow exclaimed and then him and Amy ran out of the room then out of the kingdom.

The demon was carrying Abby still. He walked and walked until he reached a tree. He tied her to the tree and put rope around her mouth so she wouldn't scream. He then started a fire and started roasting some rabbit. Abby was crying really hard. The demon looked at her and laughed evilly. "Be quiet young one. The Dark Master would love to eat you," The demon said and laughed evilly. Abby shook her head back and forth and cried. Suddenly Abby tried to say something. The demon looked at her then walked over to her. "You want to say something?" The demon asked, as he took the rope off of her mouth.

"My brother Shadow will come and save me," Abby said with tears in her eyes. The demon laughed.

"The Dark Master would love to eat him and his little friend," The demon said still laughing.

"HELP SOMEBODY HELP ME!!! SHADOW HELP!!! THE CREATURE HAS ME!!! I'M SCARED!!! HELP!!!" Abby screamed and was about to scream again until the demon slapped her across the face. Abby's lip was now bleeding.

"Shut up!" The demon shouted then put the rope around her mouth again. Abby started crying really hard.

Shadow and Amy were back in the woods. "We can't call Abby because The Dark Master's searching party will hear us," Shadow whispered to Amy. Amy nodded looking really scared. Shadow grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight. "After we find Abby we'll go back to The Light Kingdom," Shadow said looking nervous.

"I'm scared," Amy whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Me too," Shadow whispered back. They searched and searched until they spotted a fire not too far ahead. "Look," Shadow said, as he pointed ahead of them. Amy looked too and smiled a little.

"Maybe Abby's there," Amy told him. Shadow nodded then they started walking towards the fire. Suddenly they heard Abby's whimpers and the evil laughter of the demon.

"It is Abby," Shadow said with tears in his eyes then he tiptoed behind the tree where Abby was. The demon wasn't looking at all he was just eating his rabbit. Shadow then tapped Abby's shoulder and Abby looked at him. She then started making noises. "Shhh, Abby, shhh," Shadow whispered. The demon turned to look at Abby then Shadow quickly hid behind the tree again. Shadow didn't see Amy anywhere. The demon then turned back to his food and started eating it. Shadow started untying Abby's wrists but the demon looked at Shadow and frowned. Shadow froze in place.

"The Dark Master would be very pleased if I brought him two children for him to eat!" The demon shouted and ran towards Shadow. The demon threw a punch to Shadow but Shadow jumped away and landed on his back. The demon then grabbed Shadow by his neck and held him up with one hand. Shadow started gagging for air. The demon just laughed evilly.

"HEY!!!" Amy screamed from behind the demon. The demon turned his head and looked at her.

"What?" He asked.

"Take this!" Amy exclaimed and hit the demon in the head with her hammer. The demon fell to the ground unconscious and dropped Shadow. Shadow fell to his hands and knees and started gasping for air. Amy ran up to Shadow and hugged him.

"Where did you get that big hammer at Amy?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know. It just appeared in my hands," Amy replied. Shadow nodded and got up. After that Shadow and Amy untied Abby and Abby threw her arms around his waist in tears.

"I knew you would come!" Abby exclaimed threw tears. "I want to go home!" Abby shouted still crying. "I want mommy and daddy," Abby said sadly. Shadow picked her up then looked at Amy.

"Let's go," Shadow told her then suddenly they heard howling.

"Let's go now," Amy said nervously then they took off.

**THE END OF CHAPTER 5**

**Thank you for reading this chapter and please review. Oh and the next chapter is about the trees attacking them. **


	6. The Tree Attack

**The Golden Bridge**

**Chapter 6: The Tree Attack**

Shadow, Amy, and Abby kept running. Suddenly Shadow caught a tree moving rapidly. Shadow suddenly came to a stop. Amy stopped ahead of him and Shadow put down Abby. Abby grabbed Shadow's hand and squeezed it. "What's going on Shadow?" Amy asked him. Shadow looked at the trees.

"The trees," Shadow replied. Amy looked at all of the trees and gulped nervously. Abby started crying.

"What are we going to do?" Amy asked then suddenly a branch wrapped around her waist and picked her up then started squeezing her very hard. "Help!" Amy managed to say through the squeezing. Shadow let go of Abby's hand and ran up to the tree.

"I don't know what to do!" Shadow called up after her. Amy didn't say anything and tried to get out but failed. Suddenly a branch wrapped around Abby's waist and picked her up.

"Shadow!" Abby screamed, as tears rolled down her cheeks. Shadow looked at Abby then at Amy. Suddenly a branch reached over to Shadow and tried to grab him. Shadow jumped out of the way and started climbing the tree Abby was on. Shadow reached Abby and pulled the branch off of Abby. Suddenly Abby was about to fall but Shadow caught her just in time.

"Climb on my back," Shadow demanded Abby. Abby climbed onto Shadow's back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Shadow then jumped onto the branch that Amy was on and climbed towards her. Amy was limp in the branches' grasp. Shadow pulled the branch off of Amy and then caught her before she fell. He was holding Amy with one arm. "Amy wake up, you're too heavy!" Shadow exclaimed tiredly. Suddenly Amy opened her eyes slowly then she quickly looked around.

"Shadow," Amy said, as she looked up at him.

"Amy…come on. Help me pull you up," Shadow said, as he pulled. Amy climbed up and then sat down on the branch.

"Shadow look out!" Abby exclaimed, as she pointed at a branch heading his way. Shadow looked and tried to jump away but it was too late. The branch hit him and then he and Abby went falling. Abby started screaming and Amy was calling after them. Shadow grabbed Abby and put her in front of him.

"Brace yourself Abby," Shadow said, as he shut his eyes. Abby clutched onto him tightly and closed her eyes. Suddenly Shadow fell onto another branch hard and hurt his back. Shadow cried out in pain. Abby didn't get hurt at all she was still clutching onto him tightly. Shadow was trying to stay up. "Abby…" Shadow whispered tiredly. Abby looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Shadow!" Abby screamed, as she shook him. Suddenly Amy climbed down to the branch they were on and sat next to Shadow.

"Shadow get up! We have to get out of here or the tree branches will come again and those creatures too!" Amy exclaimed. Shadow sat up painfully. "Can you still move your legs?" Amy asked. Shadow moved his legs a little and Amy smiled a little. "Good," Amy said.

"Can we go home now?" Abby asked with a look of fear on her face. Amy and Shadow nodded.

"Yeah…" Shadow said, as he stood up. Abby climbed onto his back again and Amy held Shadow's hand. "We're gonna have to jump," Shadow said. Abby closed her eyes tightly.

"Do you mean, jump branch to branch?" Amy asked. Shadow nodded then they jumped onto another branch. Suddenly a huge branch was coming straight for their heads.

"Duck!" Shadow shouted. Amy and Shadow then ducked. After that they jumped down onto another branch. Suddenly a branch hit their backs then they went falling forward. Amy screamed so did Abby. After a couple of seconds they hit the ground. It wasn't too far down so they didn't get hurt too bad.

"Come on let's go," Amy said then they started running. Suddenly they heard howling. It was the demons. Shadow looked back and saw the demons running after them like dogs.

"They're coming!" Shadow said, as he picked up Amy (bridal style). He then ran extremely fast.

Shadow's parents were in the woods still, searching for their children and Amy. Amy's parents were also there along with the police. Sarah was sitting down on a log crying her eyes out. Wark walked up to her and then sat next to her. "Something took my baby Abby and my little Shadow is missing," Sarah said, as she cried. Wark hugged her tightly.

"We'll find them…don't worry, we'll find them," Wark said with tears in his eyes. Sarah continued to cry then suddenly Amy's parents walked up to them. Amy's mother's eyes were red because she had been crying. Amy's father was frowning at them.

"I'm Nancy…and this is my husband, Leo," Amy's mother said trying not to cry. Wark and Sarah looked up at them and smiled a little.

"I'm Wark and this is my wife Sarah," Wark said, as he pointed at Sarah.

"…it's nice to meet you…both," Sarah said, as she cried. Wark squeezed her tight. Leo growled.

"If your son hadn't become friends with my daughter, she wouldn't be missing right now! It's all your son's fault you mindless dummy!" Leo shouted at them. Wark closed his eyes and Sarah cried even harder.

"Leo…you didn't have to say that…" Nancy said, as she put her hand on Leo's shoulder. Leo moved away from her and growled.

"Don't touch me. I need some time alone," Leo said, as he started walking away. Nancy started crying and she fell down to her knees.

Shadow ran and ran until he reached the front of The Light Kingdom's door. It was now dark. Shadow dropped Amy and Abby climbed off his back. Shadow then fell onto his stomach and passed out from exhaustion. Abby looked at Amy with tears in her eyes. "Is Shadow gonna be okay?" Abby asked.

"…yes…yes he is," Amy replied then suddenly the door opened and Nova walked up to them with two soldiers with wings. Abby just stared at them in amazement and gazed at the kingdom.

"Where are we?" Abby asked.

"You are in Golden Land," Nova replied, as the soldiers picked up Shadow and carried him into the kingdom. "Your brother will be fine Abby, come, we'll have dinner now if you like. Then Shadow can join us," Nova said, as she walked into the kingdom.

"Yes…I'm starving," Amy said, as she grabbed Abby's hand then they both walked into the kingdom.

In a dark kingdom south from The Light Kingdom a big dark figure sat in the corner. Its red eyes glowed in the dark. Suddenly a smaller dark figure walked over to it and smiled. "I want you to get those pesky children and bring them to me," The small figure said. The big dark figure stood up and growled.

"Yes…" The big dark figure said and was about to walk pass him until the smaller dark figure grabbed his arm.

"Do not fail me. I want the girls' heads and bring the boy to me, alive," The smaller figure demanded. The big dark figure nodded then walked off. The smaller figure laughed evilly.

**THE END OF CHAPTER 6**

**Thanks for reading this chapter and please review! See ya!**


	7. Dinner and the Talk

**The Golden Bridge**

**Chapter 7: Dinner and the Talk**

Shadow was lying on a big clean white bed breathing slowly. Shadow then sat up weakly and sighed. He grabbed his head and moaned in pain. Shadow had a headache. "Ohhh…my head," Shadow moaned then laid back down. Suddenly his stomach growled loudly. He sighed then suddenly Nova walked into the room wearing a long pale green dress that went all the way down to the ground and green high heels.

"You're hungry. Come downstairs for dinner," Nova said, as she smiled a little. Shadow sat up then hopped out of bed. After that he walked over to Nova and sighed.

"What are we having for dinner?" Shadow asked, as his stomach growled loudly. Nova smiled.

"A Variety of foods," Nova replied. Shadow smiled.

"That explains why I have this headache," Shadow said, as he pointed at his head. Nova nodded then they walked out of the room.

Wark and Sarah were walking back home sadly. "How can we loose both of our kids?" Sarah asked through tears.

"I don't know…we'll get them back," Wark replied.

"How do you know that?" Sarah asked.

"Because I know," Wark responded. Sarah didn't say anything and continued to cry. Wark held her hand tightly and sighed. Suddenly Leo and Nancy walked up to them.

"If my daughter doesn't be found or come back, I'll kill you and your wife! If my daughter does come back along with your pathetic son, she is never going near him again!" Leo exclaimed.

"Leo please, let's go," Nancy said, as she pulled him away. Sarah put her face into Wark's chest and cried.

Shadow and Nova went to a huge dining room and Amy and Abby were sitting down at a long and huge table full of food. Shadow quickly sat next to Abby and got a plate. Nova sat across from them and sighed. Shadow then got some food and started eating very fast. Amy and Abby were eating slowly. Nova got some bread and bit into it. "We have been fighting The Dark Master for over two years now," Nova told them.

"How will you guys defeat them?" Amy asked.

"You have to help us defeat him and his army," Nova replied.

"How will we go home?" Abby asked. Nova looked at her and smiled.

"The only way to get home is to defeat The Dark Master first," Nova replied. Shadow finished eating and sighed sadly.

"I just want to go home with my sister," Shadow said looking down at his hands. Nova shook her head.

"You cannot unless you defeat The Dark Master," Nova warned.

"I know," Shadow said sadly.

"Cheer up Shadow…we'll get through this," Amy told him. Shadow nodded slowly and Abby got up and sat down on his lap.

"I know what it's like not to be with your parents," Nova told them. "I got lost from my parents too once," Nova said.

"How?" Amy asked.

"Well…I went outside to play when I was younger and I got lost. That's when one of those demons took me away. I was in The Dark Master's kingdom. I was in there for almost a year but then my father found me and brought me back here," Nova explained.

"Oh…I'm sorry that you got lost like that Nova," Amy said.

"It's fine," She replied.

"So we have to destroy The Dark Master?" Shadow asked nervously.

"Yes…if you don't, you'll never get back home," Nova told him. Shadow nodded.

"Abby's staying here so she won't get hurt," Shadow said, as he hugged his little sister. Abby returned the hug and closed her eyes. Nova nodded.

"Alright, tomorrow we shall go to the kingdom," Nova said.

"Okay but…what about your parents?" Amy asked.

"They don't need to know…yet," Nova replied, as she got up then left. Abby fell asleep on Shadow and Shadow carried her up to the room. He then laid her down on the bed and Shadow laid down next to her. Amy laid down on the other side of her.

"Goodnight Amy," Shadow told her.

"Goodnight Shadow," Amy said then they went to sleep.

**THE END OF CHAPTER 7**

**Sorry it took so long, I was waiting for the other people to review, but all of them didn't. Please review and I don't know when I'll post the next chapter. Sorry it was short too. **


	8. The Beast Attacks

**The Golden Bridge**

**Chapter 8: The Beast Attacks**

Shadow, Amy, and Abby awoke to what seemed like an alarm. "What's happening?" Abby asked and clutched onto Shadow's arm.

"I don't know," Shadow replied.

"There's something going on with the palace, we have to see what's going on," Amy hopped out of the bed and slipped her shoes on.

"Right," Shadow hopped out of the bed and Abby was about to follow but Shadow stopped her. "No Abby, you're staying here, kay?" Shadow said. Abby nodded, looking scared.

"Will you come back?" Abby asked.

"I will, I promise," Shadow told her. Abby nodded then sighed. Shadow looked at Amy and nodded. "Ready?" He asked her.

"Ready," Amy said then they ran out of the room.

Nova was on the stairs looking frightened. Shadow and Amy stopped beside her. "Nova, what's going on?" Shadow asked.

"A beast is attacking the palace. The soldiers won't be able to hold it off much longer," Nova replied, still looking frightened.

"We have to do something," Shadow said, as he swallowed hard. Amy was starting to look very scared too.

"What does it look like?" Amy asked quietly.

"If I describe it to you, you would want to run and hide," Nova looked at Amy. Amy just nodded slowly.

"It can't be any scarier than those demons," Shadow said.

"Oh, but it is," Nova answered. Shadow frowned and started running down the stairs.

"Shadow!" Amy ran after him, so did Nova.

"Let the soldiers deal with it, Shadow!" Nova exclaimed.

"Maybe we can help!" Shadow exclaimed back. Nova frowned and she and Amy continued to follow Shadow.

They stopped outside. Explosions boomed everywhere, swords clashed, boulders fell, and the palace was wrecked from the outside. "This is terrible," Amy said.

"Yes it is," Shadow said, as he looked around.

"We have to be careful," Nova looked up at the beast. It was destroying everything and heading straight for them.

"We have to get out of here!" Amy screamed in complete fear.

"Amy's right Shadow, let's go," Nova grabbed Shadow's arm but he snatched it away.

"Stop it, I'm going to stop it," Shadow ran towards the beast at full speed.

"No! Stop it'll kill you!" Nova shouted for Shadow to come back. Amy frowned then started running towards the beast as well.

"I'm gonna help," She took out her hammer, as she ran.

"But…" Nova sighed then flew towards the beast. "My parents are gonna kill me for this," She mumbled.

A chaos spear formed in Shadow's hand. Shadow looked at it surprised but then threw it at the beast. "Chaos spear," He said.

Amy ran over to the beast's legs and whacked them hard with her hammer.

The beast howled in pain and kicked Amy. Amy went flying in the air. Shadow saw this and gasped.

"Amy!" He said then got hit in the face by the beast. Shadow then went flying.

Nova took out a golden staff and aimed it at the beast. "I hope this works," She says and chants some words. Suddenly, the beast starts to shrink.

Amy landed on the ground very hard and went unconcious. Shadow landed beside her and groaned in pain. "Ow..." He said, as he rubbed his head. He turned to look at Amy and gasped. "Amy...Amy!" Shadow shook her with tears in his eyes.

Nova shrank the beast until it was as tiny as an ant. She flew over to Shadow and Amy and looked at them. "Oh...she's unconcious...that's all," Nova told Shadow but she knew something else was wrong with Amy.

"So...she's going to be alright?" Shadow asked. Nova nodded with a fake smile on her face.

"Yes," She replied. "Now let's take her inside," Nova helped Shadow carry Amy back inside.

After Amy was settled in, Shadow went to go check on Abby. Abby was sitting on the bed with tears in her eyes. "Are you okay?" Shadow sat next to her. Abby nodded.

"I thought you weren't gonna come back," Abby said, as she hugged Shadow tightly. Shadow returned the hug.

"I'll always come back..." Shadow whispered.

"Where's Amy?" Abby suddenly asked.

"She's unconcious...in the other room," Shadow answered. Abby nodded and cried in his chest.

**THE END OF CHAPTER 8**

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reading this chapter and sorry it took so long. Please review. And sorry if it was too short for you.


	9. Going Away

**The Golden Bridge**

**Chapter 9: Going away**

Shadow and Abby went into the other room to see how Amy was doing. Amy was lying on a bed still unconcious. Shadow and Abby approached her sadly. Shadow looked at Nova, who was standing beside the bed. "Will...will she be okay?" Abby asked with tears in her eyes. Nova smiled sadly at Abby.

"Yes...yes she is," Nova replied. "Why won't you go downstairs and bring me my staff for me," Nova told her. Abby nodded then ran out of the room. Nova walked over to the door and shut it and locked it.

"Why'd you do that? Your staff is right there," Shadow pointed at Nova's staff that was sitting on the ground.

"Because...I didn't want Abby to hear what I'm about to tell you," Nova replied. Shadow became nervous and stared at her.

"What? Is it about Amy?" Shadow asked with panic in his voice. Nova nodded sadly.

"Yes," She replied. Shadow felt like he was going to faint.

"What...what's wrong with her?" Shadow asked.

"She's not going to wake up...ever," Nova told him. Shadow felt like his heart shattered into a million pieces because he just lost his friend. His heart broke because his best friend Amy, was just going away. Shadow held onto the door knob for support. He put his hand on his forehead and started crying. He has never felt this emotion before in his life. "Shadow...don't cry...Amy wouldn't want you to cry..." Nova said with tears in her eyes.

"She's not going away is she?" Shadow asked, even though he knew she was.

"Shadow...yes...you know that," Nova wipes her tears away. "I hate to see someone lose a friend like this," Nova said and continued to wipe her tears away.

"But she just fell...how...?" Shadow couldn't finish because he started crying again.

"It appears that she hit her head hard...and her spine..." Nova replied. "When she went unconcious I thought she was going to be okay but then...I had this feeling that she wasn't. I'm sorry Shadow but your friend is going away,"

"No..." Shadow shakes his head.

"Yes..." Nova sat down on a chair.

"She can't be!" Shadow runs over to Amy's side and takes her hand. "Amy wake up! Wake up now! Please wake up!" Shadow begged and squeezed her hand tight.

Amy didn't move at all.

"AMY WAKE UP!!! I'VE NEVER HAD A FRIEND LIKE YOU!!! I...I...I NEVER REALLY HAD ANY FRIENDS BUT YOU!!!" Shadow yells and squeezes her hand even more. "Please...just please wake up...please..." Shadow pleaded with tears streaming down his cheeks. Nova got up and left the room with her eyes closed, trying to block out Shadow's crying. Nova bumped into Abby on the way out.

"Why is my big brother yelling?" She asked. Nova put on a weak smile.

"He's just...singing," Nova replied and took Abby's hand.

"Oh...I didn't see your staff downstairs," Abby told her with a smile on her face.

"That's okay," Nova said and they walked downstairs slowly.

Shadow hugged Amy and pulled her close to him. He rocked her back and forth crying. "Wake up...wake up please...please..." Shadow wept and continued to rock her back and forth. "Amy...you're my best friend," He whispered and kept crying. "Please don't go away...please don't leave me...I feel like...nothing without you...you're my...best...friend..." Shadow started to cry very hard. "Why you? Why my friend? Amy...please...please just wake up...this game isn't funny," Shadow said with tears still streaming down his cheeks, even though he knew she was already gone.

After a couple of more hours Shadow slowly lets her go. Amy was limp on the bed. Shadow got up and wiped his tears away. "Amy..." Shadow whispered then left the room in tears. Shadow walked back into the other room and lay down on the bed. After that he puts the blanket over him and falls asleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter. Please review. **


End file.
